


Monotonous Chaos

by BUTTHOLESLAYER



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Jealousy, Loneliness, other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BUTTHOLESLAYER/pseuds/BUTTHOLESLAYER
Summary: Summer is tired of always being everyone's second choice, of feeling like no one cares. She's become unmotivated and the only one who seems to notice is her dick grandpa, Rick.





	Monotonous Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic series and the second fanfic I've written, so please feel free to leave some respectful constructive criticism.

Summer sighed as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling and the ceiling staring back at her ten times harder. When had her life become so…. Monotonous? Like the hum of an old refrigerator or the ticking of a clock on the wall, the same thing day in and day out, very rarely getting any sort of variety, while her brother, Morty, gets to see new things every day.

New planets, new people, new everything; the only same thing he gets to experience is excitement, while she sits to contemplate the monotonous chaos that is her life. About being tired and alone. Always playing second fiddle in everything and being blamed for her parents failing marriage; for once, she'd like to be swept away on exciting adventures, dimensions away from her daily suffering. She let another silent sob send shivers through her body as she lifted a bottle to her lips, taking in the disgustingly sweet alcohol she had snagged from Ricks garage just a few days earlier. Having now drained the bottle of its contents, she allows it to fall to the floor with a small thud and sinks further down into her mattress; her arms seemingly full of lead as she's lulled to sleep by the buzzing in her head and the faint sounds of footsteps making their way up the stairs.


End file.
